creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Archive 1 Archive 2 Re: Your message on my talking page Hello! Arvidbert96 here! Thank you for the heads-up on my editing spree - although my dumb self did manage to post one last edit before I came across your message on my profile. I am, as you mentioned, new around here and admittedly should have done a better job of reading the rules. Embarassing. Anyway, thank you again and I will make sure to not earn any more infractions. Arvidbert96 (talk) Template question I've written a few Reddit pastas that I've dual-uploaded on this wiki, and I'm anticipating adding a few more. Do you know if there is a version of the "by-user" template that can include a link to the original Reddit page in a uniform way? HopelessNightOwl (talk) 08:48, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. I decided in the end to just work around the regular by-user template to get what I wanted, as I would rather direct people to my wiki page than my Reddit hub. I was thinking of a template that allows you to both link to your Creepypasta wiki page and the specific Reddit page for the story. :HopelessNightOwl (talk) 19:16, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Request Don't know if the stories I have in mind fit this wikia's theme. Would love if you could go over them and the blog I posted to get a general idea where I think of taking them. Just really want feedback on them and if there may be other sites that may fit their theme better if this site doesn't. Please & thank you! DanEx Senri (talk) 07:31, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Good Evening I would be honored and delighted if you could edit my poem as you suggested. I am grateful to your feedback. EldritchAuthor (talk) 00:39, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Showcase Page This thread was posted in Writers' Showcase a few days ago by someone who didn't know the rules. I explained the problems with her post, so can you remove the thread? HopelessNightOwl (talk) 00:50, January 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Welcome... to a True Man's World Thanks for the welcome! I'll be sure to reach out if I do. It's gonna take awhile for me to get used to seeing these limey letters lol Vngel W (talk) (talk) 20:13, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Wat Why do you keep deleting my creepypasta Another request! :D I was wondering if you can help me with seeing how I can tie all of my stories together. As in if them being separate is fine or if you think putting them all on one page would be a better idea. If you could give a read to the stories in Writer's Workshop and get your feedback on how they are would be fantastic! Please and thank you! DanEx Senri (talk) 08:52, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Question Hello, I was wondering why my story, the After Life, was deleted. The Scotter (talk) 19:36, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Sorted ChristianWallis (talk) 20:09, January 16, 2018 (UTC) If you wanted to delete my Story... I've been thinking about that story and you want to delete it, It's not gonna make me come back to this wikia. I'm not trying to be mean, but I've been thinking about that story for months and it's based off of the programming website Scratch. If you don't want my ideas then I'll be leaving. Thanks for nothing.... JigglypuffSML (talk) 18:53, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Category crazy Hi Helel, FYI, this guy is still adding unlisted categories after being warned. Vngel W (talk) (talk) 18:51, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :Sure thing, and thanks! Also, I appreciate the invite too. I'll be sure to jump on it. : Vngel W (talk) (talk) 23:52, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Not sure what I'm doing wrong, but I tried several times to connect with discord. One message did say the invite had expired when I attempted to join the server, so maybe that was it...? 0_o :: Vngel W (talk) (talk) 17:22, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, I think you may have warned the wrong guy about pints gaming and vandalism. I think he was making edits on this article hoping to help the author after the M4R template was added, seeing as the changes he made seem to correspond to the problems cited in the template. Your call as to whether he was points gaming, but the one whose vandalism I reverted last night is actually this guy, who has been warned in the past about vandalism, not to mention that several of his recent comments are spammy in nature. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 19:42, January 20, 2018 (UTC)